The present disclosure relates to capturing and managing knowledge, and more specifically to capturing and managing knowledge from social networking interactions.
In social networking interactions people can exchange information with each other using computers, mobile phones, and other electronic communication devices. Generally, a social networking user has a group of people with which they share information. For example, a social networking user may have a work group with which they exchange information. The information a user shares with the group may be aggregated in a feed for the group to see. Members of the group may comment on information other users share.